Highschool Never Ends
by TheBlackRoseTheory
Summary: Optimus meets Blackrose as the transformers go through highschool


**"So, have you kissed her yet?"**

**He looked up at his friend who had a mischievous smile spread across his face. The smile disappeared though when his friend replied with a no. "No! You can't be serious Prime! This is Aleta! We're talking about! She's head over heels for you and you haven't kissed her yet?" The line for lunch moved down a bit and they followed it slowly. Optimus started piling food on his plate as he talked to his friend." Ratchet, cool your circuits. We've been going out for six cycles. Not even that long." The yellow autobot kept on, now getting his food on the small plate." But still! You gotta keep your reputation up! You're a football player, combat star, and then you've got one of the hottest femmes in the school basically at your feet!" Optimus gave a long sigh as he started to walk towards a table. "I don't care for my reputation; it doesn't matter much for me." Ratchet stared at him with a blank face. "You've got to be kidding. Optimus, this is high school if you haven't noticed!" The tall autobot tried to change the subject. He knew where he was; unfortunately. Ratchet pointed at a table and started to head for it. He then spotted Sentinel Prime. Optimus rolled his optics as he sat down. He picked at his food for a while before saying,**

"**You see those two femmes with Sentinel?" Ratchet looked around Optimus and gazed for a while at the newly polished she-bots talking to sentinel. He took a while before answering. "Yeah. Why?" Optimus gave a smile and continued the conversation. "I bet you 10 pieces of energon he's going to get slapped by both, one after the other." Ratchet looked once more at the small group. He smiled eyes wide open in interest. "You're so on! He's totally got a chance there!" Optimus looked up and cocked a metal eyebrow. He gave a chuckle and replied slowly. "Think again. That's Sweetkiss and Firestar.. He has no chance at all against them. And since when has he ever had a chance with any femme?" His friends turned back to him and replied sarcastically. "You know, it's kinda creepy how you know everyone's name." He laughed and turned to his food with his head hung. "3….2….1…."Just after his countdown, a loud slapping noise followed by laughter erupted from the cafeteria. Firestar huffed and stomped away. Another slap came and went by Sweetkiss. Ratchet pulled out his compartment and handed Optimus some energon pieces. "That was so worth 10 energon pieces."**

**Optimus grabbed it slowly. He reached for his compartment but hesitated when he saw an ebony black femme pass him. Time slowed as she walked. His spark dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He kept staring as she turned to sit next to Sweetkiss. Ratchet kept babbling but he paid no attention to him. Instead he totally ignored the yellow autobot and changed the subject. "Who's she?" Ratchet stopped talking and looked in the direction Optimus Prime was looking. He stared for a moment trying to place her. "Well obviously it's a friend of Sweetkiss. Maybe Ironhide would know. Oh, speak of the time bomb waiting to happen..."Optimus turned around to see his best friend walking up looking grumpy as usual. "Shut up medi-bot before I shove that food in your face." Ratchet gave him a dirty look as always while Optimus started to chuckle. "Hey! At least I'll be useful when I get out of here!"**

**Ironhide sat down next to Optimus and continued the argument. He sighed but still let out a laugh every once in a while. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the black she-bot wasn't there. Optimus looked back at his food but kept that moment to his thoughts. He only caught a small glimpse of her yet, there was something familiar about her. Time went by and finally the bell rang for first class to start. The three got up from the table and walked to the trash cans on the far side of the cafeteria. "Why can I not have one peaceful meal with you two?" Ratchet crossed his arms and huffed saying nothing. Ironhide turned towards Sweetkiss and looked over his shoulder yelling as he walked. "Where's the fun in that?" Optimus looked back at his friend and laughed. The last thing he saw was him kissing her and started walking her towards her next class. The imaged stayed in his mind until he walked into the threshold of Combat Skills 201. Only seconds after he walked in, the athletes in the class bombarded him. Other classmates were throwing either paper objects or just plain shooting each other with dart guns. The instructor still hadn't entered the class and if he did, they'd all be killed. Aleta came close to him as they finally sat down. Optimus looked around the room and noticed someone in the back of the room in a dark area. He leaned over towards Aleta and asked who the figure was. She pretended not to pay attention, which only made him more curious and also suspicious of the character. A gun fire went off in the room and every bot grew quiet. A copper plated autobot stepped into the room with his pistol smoking. He lifted his head with an odd cocky smile. His voice had a little bit of a country twang to it.**

**"Welcome to Combat Skills 201. Welcome back seniors, juniors, and sophomores let us hope you don't bleed as much this year and as for you fresh-meat,"**

**He paused for a moment of suspense. The young bots in the room looked pale and they're optics open with fear. "Well, we have a lot of work to do now don't we?" Optimus smiled as well as the sophomores and other upperclassman. As the instructor walked to his desk murmurs and whispers filled the room. Aleta leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms and legs. Then she mumbled and groaned. "Yeah, cus' another boring megacycle in this spark-forsaken class is all I need." It grew silent once more in the class. The mentor looked to Aleta with squinted eyes. "Aleta, why are you in my class?" She leaned forward on her desk and replied sarcastically, "Truthfully Mr. Coppertone, I have no clue whatsoever. Please enlighten me." Coppertone looked at her with a smile and chuckled. "There are many reasons Aleta." He then began to lecture about what a weapon was used for and why. Optimus yawned and stretched. Again he looked around the room and again his eye caught on the mysterious figure. Purple eyes stared at the teacher from the dark part of the room. **_**Purple eyes? **_**He thought to himself. **_**Who here has PURPLE eyes?" **_**His concentration was shattered by Coppertone saying his name. "Optimus Prime! A delight to see you in this class again! And since you can't stop staring at BlackRose, you can be her combat partner!" He stared at the coach for a few minutes astonished. Coppertone turned to BlackRose and motioned her to come forward. "Come along Ms. Rose. Your target, ahem, I mean partner is awaiting your arrival."**

**Optimus looked back at the figure with purple eyes. She walked slowly down the stairs. Her armor was black as a starless night. Her purple eyes stood out in all the darkness and a small blood red rose tattoo was on her chest. Optimus remembered the girl at lunch at that second. **_**Her? Why her? **_**Aleta looked at him with a pout and started complaining to Coppertone. BlackRose sat down next to Optimus and leaned forward on the desk with her hand holding up her head, her bright purple eyes glowing with mischief. "Well, I know you're mad because YOUR boyfriend couldn't stop looking at me even after you did your bimbo dance in your chair, so you can have him any other time besides the short hour we have in here." Aleta scowled at her and replied, "Oh Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it if I take him for this class instead?" Coppertone stared at the argument with interest and shook his head and brought himself back to reality. "Ladies, if you're going to fight bring it to the front of the room!" Keeping death looks locked, the two femme's walked up to the front. Coppertone enlisted some rules which the two didn't even pay attention to. Aleta stared at BlackRose with a smirk on her face but looking as angelic as possible wielding a bright pink pistol out of one hand , "why are you so jealous that he's mine and not yours BlackRose?" The dark she-bot reached behind her back to grab two swords, both equally matching each other. Dark handles were outlined in scarlet lining which sharply turned into long blades with writings in onyx on its sides. An elegant red rose marked each base and end of the handles. "I'm not jealous, you piece of scrap. I've just wanted to kick your aft for the last couple years." Aleta stared at her and fired her gun. BlackRose flicked it easily with one saber. The blade slid through the air above Aleta as she ducked what could've been a deadly blow. Sliding down to one knee she attempted to trip BlackRose. Instead the she-bot found that she had caught her foot and flung her onto Coppertone's desk. Coppertone quickly came in-between the two and made them put away the weapons. "No dirty fighting! Goodness, I cannot have you two in one class. Aleta, BlackRose, office. Now! Oh my beautiful desk..." BlackRose returned her sabers to their halters on her back and Aleta placed her gun on her hip hold. The two walked towards the exit then Aleta looked back to Optimus and leaned over and kissed him slowly. She glanced at BlackRose after they separated. "Take that scrap metal." The she-bot said while walking past her and left the room laughing. BlackRose turned to Coppertone and gave him a look that said 'now can I kill her?' He became stern and replied quickly, "You touch her and I'll have you cleaning the courtyard!" She sighed and walked out. Coppertone looked down at his metal feet and sighed. He looked to the back of the room in the corner where the black she-bot sat. "Get back in here BlackRose. You're not finished training." She came around the corner with an evenly stride and a smile on her faceplate. The freshman looked in a trance as she walked by as if on a catwalk. One blurted out, "why does she come back and not Aleta?" Coppertone wiped off his desk and mumbled how now it has unwanted scratches then replied, "Well number one, BlackRose knows how to fight when Aleta doesn't and two, Aleta really pushes my circuits to the limit." BlackRose smiled and her eyes brightened at the compliment. Optimus couldn't help staring as she took her seat next to him. And the class continued.**


End file.
